Thunderclan : The Future Foretold : Chapter One
by OSilverstreamO
Summary: Tanglewhisker, facing a big He is too young to be the leader of But the current leader Pondstar is dealing with old age, greif, stress, and fox trap Will Tanglewhisker be able to manage?


Tremblewhisker rushed outside and yelped. "Dogs! Put the kits in the elders den! Shrubpaw! Lead the queens! Crowkit get off of Brightshine!" Thistlepaw yelled at Shadowpelt and then they both fell in the lake. "Mouse-brains! Stop playing and get the battle party together!" Tremblewhisker yowled. A medium sized dog ran straight into the camp. Mousekit, Hedgekit, and Lilykit were in the elders den, Lightfur trailing far behind them. "Lightfur, look out!" Her mate yelped, and the dog pounced on her and bit on her lower body. She screamed and raked her claws on its face. While it was distracted, she curled her upper body and ran under it and hid in the elders den. Tremblewhisker ran into the medicine cat den, the nursery and the elders den. The kits and queens and elders were in the elders den, the highest den and safest in the camp. 6 large dogs busted into the camp. "Silverstep guard the- HOLY STARCLAN! SILVERSTEP GUARD THE NURSERY!" He yowled and hurled himself at the biggest dog, followed by Swallowfur and Shredtail. Tremblewhisker, the Thunderclan deputy, who was white with black spots was now dripping blood from the side of his white face. The dog turned and fled. Two dogs followed it, scared away by another group of Thunderclan toms. Deadeye and Carriontail were fighting two medium sized dogs, and they were winning. "Good…" Tremblewhisker mumbled, and he hurled himself at the last dog. Another dog came, a yapping dog about the size of Crowkit walked to the nursery entrance and stopped. It sat down and yapped at Silverstep. Silverstep narrowed her eyes and turned around. She kicked at the yapping mutt with one of her hind legs so hard it sent the tiny dog into the clearing. A smaller cat was sent into the clearing. Sagepaw, the smallest apprentince in Thunderclan had scared off dog number five. Blood trickled from scratches and deep wounds nearly everywhere. Her mother Dewnose ran into the clearing. "Sagepaw!" She whimpered and raised her head. Berryspot, the medicine cat came out and help Dewnose drag her to the medicine cat den. "Its too late Dewnose… she hunts with Starclan now." Dewnose turned around. "She was my only kit… and my mate is dead. What do I have left Berryspot?" Berryspot walked and sat beside her. "You have a clan that loves you. Blackear will always love you and look down on you from Starclan." She rubbed her cheek against Dewnose's. "Thanks Berryspot. But I must go check on my clan now." She left the den after shoving her face in her kits fur. "I love you, Sagepaw…"

In the clearing there was blood, fur, and a dead dog. Scaletongue padded over to Silverstep. "That was quite a deathblow you gave that yapping terror. Sparklestream padded into the camp, her swollen belly full of kits swaying side to side. "Hey guys, I went to get a drink and- WHOA." She padded a bit closer.

"Sparklestream!"

"Mudtail!"

"Sparklestream where were you! I was really worried the dogs got you."

They wound around eachother and curled tails. Sparklestream licked the wounds on his chest. "What happened to you!"

"Dogs."

"Ill shred them…"

"Your about to kit. Why would you tangle with a dog?"

Tremblewhisker padded over to Mudtail and Sparklestream. Sparklestream was his only daughter. His son died of hypothermia when he was an apprentice after he fell in the lake in leaf-bare. Sparklestream was so young, only a moon after her warrior ceremony was when she found out she was expecting kits. But Tremblewhisker was about her age when his mate told him she was expecting kits. Mudtail wasn't very elderly himself. Dapplepelt, Tremblewhiskers mate padded over to him and leaned against him. "As much as it angers me shes so young, I have to be proud of her."

"I know… I just don't want her to grow up."

"I know. She was our only kit." He stared into her eyes, and looked away. "Have you seen Pondstar in a while?"

"Not at all."

"Hes been quiet lately. Hes on his last life right?"

"Right."

Daisyleaf rolled into camp. "Help! Help! Pondstar needs help!"

TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENEDS, READ CHAPTER 2

CHARECTERS:

Thunderclan

LEADER: Pondstar: Pale gray tom with yellow eyes, On last life

DEPUTY: Tremblewhisker: A white tom with black spots, young, with blue eyes, with a medical disease that makes his face twitch.

MEDICINE CAT: Berryspot: White with brown, black, and gray spots, Blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Brightshine: Sand colored she with brown eyes.

Shadowpelt: Black with lighter flecks, tom, Icy blue eyes.

Silverstep: Gray with black stripes, she, green eyes.

Swallowfur: Brown with black stripes, she, Blue eyes.

Shredtail: Light brown, brown eyes

Mudtail: White with brown spots and a brown tail, Amber eyes

Daisyleaf: Pale brown, pink in sunlight, she, bright amber eyes

Dewnose: Stone gray with wet pink nose, she, extremely dark blue eyes

Dapplepelt: Gray with dark gray spots, she, gray eyes

Duckfeather: White with brown eyes, tom

Sagewhisker: brown with black parts and small white flecks, she, Green eyes

Scaletongue: Brown with black stripes where eyebrows should be, blue eyes

Carriontail: Very pale brown pelt with darker tail, amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Shrubpaw: Brown with black flecks, tom, amber eyes

Sagepaw: Pale black with bright green eyes, tom

Echopaw: Gray with black swirls, she, dazzling blue eyes

Thistlepaw: Brown, permenantly crumpled fur, green eyes

QUEENS:

Sparklestream: White with gray spots, she, blue eyes, expecting kits

Hollyclaw: Gray with darker flecks, green eyes, she, mother of Crowkit

Lightfur: Pale sand-colored, green eyes, she, mother of Mousekit, Lilykit, and Hedgekit

KITS:

Mousekit: Light brown with darker flecks, most flecks black, green eyes, she

Hedgekit: Brown with darker flecks, tom, green eyes

Lilykit: Duplicate of Hedgekit, she, green eyes

ELDERS:

Brokenclaws: All black with green eyes, Tom, all broken claws on forpaws.

Grassface: white with brown spot around head

Deadeye: youngest elder, has one eye and no fur on the left side of his face


End file.
